


what if

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All a game, Gen, Multi, What-If, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: this is based on a headcanon i saw that i personally like to believe. that seven knows and understands it’s all a game to mc. that he and everyone else isn’t real. similar to zen’s april fools dlc when zen realizes he’s just a made up character. so this was rolling around in my head. it didn’t come out very good but it’s hard for me to write seven. but after the otakon panel and sujin ri talking about seven, i wanted to try.feel free to send in requests for anything as always.





	what if

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

There it was. Again. He heard the chime and it still stirred his heart. The first time it had ever happened, two years ago…. Seven didn’t know how or why it happened. Someone new appeared in the RFA chat room. That first time, it took her only eleven days to worm her way into everyone’s heart. That was a huge issue to him, who managed the security. But at the same time, she worked to protect them as well. She healed them and they successfully held a party. And she built a life and a future with… 

 

But then, it happened again. An intruder appeared. But it was her again. What? It just wasn’t possible. The others didn’t know her, didn’t remember her. Not even… 

 

Again. 

 

And again. 

 

She systematically worked her way through the RFA. She loved them and helped them grow. They all fell in love with her. But then…they all forgot her. Every single time. But Seven remembered, somehow. And then it was his turn. He played dumb, like he didn’t know her game. His guard was up. He protected himself. So he believed. Until she won him as well. She cracked the shell around his heart. She loved him and he couldn’t help himself. He loved her. She saved him, helped him to confront his past and overcome everything holding him back. They were happy and in love. 

 

Until… 

 

Months later, it started again. What? No! It wasn’t possible! She had been his! He watched her as she again approached the others. This time, her behavior was different. She still won them over but the parties weren’t successful. Why? Again, she worked her way through the bunch until it was his turn. 

 

Then it started again. By this time, he was angry. He thought he hated her. And with this round, he watched her seemingly purposely fail at certain moments. She allowed Yoosung to be taken. She was kidnapped and Zen disappeared with her. Jumin snapped and kept her locked in a cage. Everything was wrong. Seven hated her. Hated her. 

 

She disappeared for a longer time after that. Good. Seven worked on the messenger and the app. She wouldn’t be allowed to return. Never. The last time Seven had felt pain like the kind she brought was when he left his brother. 

 

How could she? She loved them at first. She worked so hard and tirelessly. She had loved him. He was certain of it. But then everything had gone wrong. He wouldn’t allow her to destroy their lives again. 

 

The chime again. An intruder. Seven could do nothing but watch, angry and hurt. How could anyone possibly be that cruel? But then, she was suddenly back to how she’d been. She again worked hard to heal Zen’s insecurities. She helped Yoosung grow and mature. She loved Jaehee with that pure heart and found the path to suit Jaehee. She again taught Jumin to open up and communicate. She broke Seven’s heart all over again and she loved him and he felt it. It was real. It had to be. 

 

By now, Seven had some idea. Something was happening. The times she had joked about it being all a game. Talking about character settings. Zen’s birthday... Could it really be true? She was playing a game and they were merely components of it? He couldn’t believe it as he definitely felt real. But then, even he noticed that when she said certain things, he couldn’t quite stop himself from responding a certain way. The parties always had the same guests. The same selfies were shared. It was impossible but what if…? 

 

She was back again but this time it was different. It was shortly after Rika’s death. It was years before she normally appeared. And yet, Seven still remembered her. But things were different this time. V was around and as Seven could only watch, she opened V’s heart and showed him a far healthier love. But how? How was it possible? This was completely new and different and Seven wasn’t the one this time and yet he still loved her. But how? Why? He shouldn’t have even known her! 

 

Things ended badly that time, with the explosion of the Mint Eye headquarters. But it also felt unfinished. Something else was going to happen. He knew it but it never seemed to come. 

 

The next time brought something new again. Once more, V was her focus. But as Seven watched, Jumin’s responses, while the same… felt different. He called Seven in private and asked if Seven knew something about that girl. Something about her felt almost familiar to Jumin, though of course he dismissed it. Or did he? To Seven’s surprise, Jumin continued as he had but this time, he cared. Deeply. Maybe she didn’t notice but Jumin fell in love with her. Why now? V was the target! She was nice to Jumin but she was nice to them all. But Jumin loved her and watched and gave her to V. Seven didn’t know what to do. Jumin didn’t remember her but somehow, he still remembered being in love with her and he simply fell in love again without knowing. Then it happened with Jaehee. Normally suspicious and slow to trust, Jaehee’s heart opened again to this girl who was focused on another. 

 

The hacker. It was his turn? But how? He wasn’t even part of the RFA! And again, the others cared for her as they had in their routes. But she didn’t belong to them that time. She repeated the hacker a few more times and then returned to the others again. Jumin and Seven and Yoosung and Jaehee and Zen. All over again. 

 

What was this horrible, disgusting roller coaster she was taking them on? Why was she doing it? All Seven had was questions but he still loved her. Every time. 

 

The hardest part was watching the others. They never remembered her but they still loved her. Seven felt their pain because he understood. He, too, was watching her love someone else. When it was his turn, he always hoped it might be the last time. That it could end with him and her. But it never was the last time. 

 

Two years of her “invading” the messenger. Messing up their lives. Changing everything in her wake. He wanted it to end. He wanted the future she had shown him. But that future never came and eventually, Seven understood. The future would never come. Not the way he wanted it to. But she would. She came back. Always. And while that happy future maybe wouldn’t come for him, she would. 

 

And so, the chime sounded. She was back. Was it his turn again? Maybe not. But she was there and he loved her. There was no future but there was a present. She always made sure to come for them. Maybe she couldn’t actually deliver the future she promised. But she still loved them every time. She always came back for them. And when she was gone, it hurt. He wanted her back, always. So that present time of her loving them with her pure heart, that became enough. Maybe not enough but it still meant everything. Maybe they weren’t real and maybe they were just a game. But she came back every time. That meant something. They meant something to her. Game or not, they were a part of her life. And she would forever be part of theirs. It wasn’t ideal but it was a certain kind of happiness. She was loved and they were loved. 

 

Whose turn would it be this time? It didn’t matter. She’d always come back and repeat the same stories again and again. So it would be his turn again eventually. Until then, he would just love her. And wait for that familiar sound. 

 

_ MC has entered the chatroom.  _


End file.
